Love for Graham
by strandedinstorybrooke
Summary: Regina has so much love for Graham, but she doesn't know how to tell him. She finally shares her feelings with him, and it turns out that he returns the same love that she has for him.
1. Chapter 1

Regina sat at the bar in Granny's Diner, disgusted and feeling so _very_ alone. She was having a much needed glass of scotch to ease her mind and soothe her soul. It had been twenty minutes since she had texted Graham, telling him to meet her at the diner. He had responded, saying that he was working a late shift at the station, but that he would be there soon. Regina was growing impatient. She _missed_ Graham. It had been too long since Regina had missed anyone other than Daniel, but her feelings for Graham were intensifying more and more. She was hoping that after the two of them had a few drinks together, it would lead to their usual sex. Regina wanted Graham with a carnal hunger, and she wouldn't feel better until she got what she needed.

Regina sighed and sat waiting, sitting deep in thought as she heard someone enter the diner. She glanced up, her eyes meeting Graham's as he walked in. She smiled, and her eyes sparkled in the light of the bar as she quickly waved him over. He made his way over to her.

"Fancy seeing you here," he teased.

He took the seat next to her at the bar.

"Can I buy you a drink… or two?"

She smiled at him and laughed.

"Yes. Please!"

She finished her scotch, placing the empty glass on the counter in front of her.

"I could use _ten_ drinks tonight."

Regina placed her hand on Graham's, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"How was your day? I missed you."

Typically, Regina was a difficult person to read, but tonight Graham could see that she wasn't quite herself. She wasn't exactly the type of person to tell someone that she had missed them.

"I missed you too. My day wasn't too bad. I had to give out a ticket or two. I told some kids off for defacing public property. The usual day in Storybrooke."

He turned to Ruby as she came over to them behind the counter of the bar, greeting them both with a friendly smile.

"A beer for me and another scotch for Madame Mayor."

Regina looked into Graham's eyes again.

"Yes, well this town isn't exactly exciting, is it?"

She entangled her fingers in his, sitting with a dull expression on her face.

"You don't have to call me Madame Mayor in public. Just _Regina_. I am sure that everyone knows my name by now."

After a moment, Ruby came over to them with their drinks, and Regina took hers, clinking her glass with Graham's before taking a long sip. She enjoyed the way the scotch burned going down, loving the warmth it brought her.

Graham took a long sip of his beer before responding.

"Well, we wouldn't want to give people a reason to talk, would we? I'm sure the gossips would have a _field day_ if they knew we had a more than professional relationship."

Regina looked depressed and aggravated at the same time.

"Who gives a shit what people think anymore? I am so tired of sneaking around."

She took another long sip of her drink before placing it on the counter.

"Do you really care?"

She gave him a half smile and waited for his answer in hopes that he would say that he didn't.

"I am thinking about Henry. If people talk, it's possible that he may hear something," he said as he placed his hand on hers this time.

"But, if _you_ don't mind people knowing, then I don't. It's your call."

Regina gazed deeper into his eyes.

"I don't know anymore."

She really enjoyed the way his hand felt on hers, and she wished that she could feel more of him right now.

"So, you really missed me?"

She smiled at him brighter now, showing her perfect white teeth.

She gave him a look that he knew all too well, and he smiled back at her.

"Of course, I did. It's been too long since we've been able to spend some real time together. These late shifts at the station are _killing_ me."

Regina's smile faded, and she gave Graham a sad look.

"Graham? Can you stay with me tonight?"

Graham gave her a surprised look. She didn't usually want him to stay the entire night with her, mostly in fear that Henry would catch them together.

"I don't see why not. Are you sure that that's what you want?"

Regina nodded. A touch of happiness was painted in her eyes. She took her drink in her hand again, managing to finish it in one large gulp. She made a face as it was strong going down, but it warmed her insides, and she welcomed it.

"I think that's enough for me tonight."

She was eager to leave the bar, as there were more people coming in, and she wasn't in the mood for confrontation from anyone.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

Regina got up from the bar and put on her dress jacket. She grabbed her purse from the counter and put it on her shoulder, more than ready to leave.

Graham got up from the bar, as well. He took out a twenty from his pocket, handing it to Ruby and telling her to keep the change.

Regina smiled thankfully up at him.

"I am sure that everyone in Storybrooke knows about us by now, dear. This won't exactly be the first time that we've left a place together."

"That's true. I doubt it's much of a secret by now," he responded.

He led her towards the entrance of the diner to leave together, as they used to do on a pretty regular basis, but this time was _different_.

Regina grabbed his hand and they exited the diner like that, fingers wrapped around each other's tightly. She didn't care who saw them. She smiled as they left the diner, the crisp Maine air entering her lungs.

"I'm okay to drive," Graham said as he playfully flipped his keys in his hand. They made their way over to his Crown Victoria, but before they got in, Regina leaned up and kissed him. Graham looked surprised, but he kissed her back softly.

This was something that Regina had _never_ done with him in public before, and she hoped with her _entire_ being that he'd realize how much she _truly_ did care for him. With Graham, he always seemed distant - unattached. A pain hit Regina in her gut as she remembered what she did to him so many years ago, something that he was clueless of due to her curse. She regretted it _every_ day of her life. At this point, Regina wasn't sure how he felt about her, but she _needed_ to find out.

Graham pulled away from the kiss and smiled into her eyes.

"What was that for?"

He wondered deep down how Regina felt about him. Most of the time, she seemed closed off. But, in this moment, he could have _sworn_ that he had caught a glimpse of something that he hadn't seen in her before. Behind her hard exterior, he saw a look in her eyes - the look of someone that had been hurt, and consequently found it hard to let anyone in.

"Let's go," she said as she opened her side of the cop car, getting in.

Graham got into the car and started it.

"Granny's Inn?"

Regina turned to look at him.

"No. Let's go to my place tonight."

Graham gave her a confused look.

"_Really_? Are you sure? It's late. What if we wake up Henry?"

Regina nodded, saying nothing. She wanted him to spend the night in her bed with her more than anything in the world.

"Okay, then."

With that, Graham pulled away from the curb, and they made their way to Regina's house.

* * *

It was a cold night in Storybrooke. A chill made its way up Regina's spine as she fumbled through her purse for her house keys. She unlocked the front door, stepping aside to allow Graham inside. She re-locked the door, grabbed his hand and led him upstairs towards her bedroom.

Graham was quick to follow Regina, as he took in the view from behind her. She was wearing a skirt, despite the chilly weather, and it didn't leave much to the imagination. _Damn_, she was sexy.

The couple quietly made their way into Regina's room, and she shut the door, gently locking it. The bedroom was dark, lit up only by the moonlight that gleamed in through Regina's bedroom windows. Her brown eyes glittered in the dim light, and Graham smiled at her. He watched Regina take off her dress jacket and hang it up in her closet, tucking it away. Graham slid off his own jacket, as well, hanging it on a nearby chair, and he made his was over to her.

Regina kicked off her high heels, which made her much shorter than Graham, forcing her to lean up to him as he kissed her.

He kissed her tenderly at first, and then he pulled her closer to him. He ran his fingers through her short hair. He took her tongue into his mouth, and roughly massaged it with his.

Passion ran through Regina's veins, the kiss was only a preview of what was to come next.

His hands slid down around her waist, his fingers holding tightly onto her.

Graham loved having his tongue on hers, and he loved having her body so close to his. It was the one thing that he never grew tired of.

Regina's heart beat in her chest. Whenever they kissed, Regina felt that she was lost in another world, transported _away_. Her problems seemed so _very_ far away, almost as if they were all merely a bad dream. Warmth ran through her body as she pulled away, briefly looking deep into his eyes. She kissed him again, this time biting his bottom lip, tugging it with passion.

As she kissed him again, Graham led her over to the bed, pushing her gently backwards as he climbed on top of her.

Regina reached up and began to undo his vest.

Graham pulled away from the kiss as he watched her undress him. He was already aroused, his hard cock bulging in his tight pants. He watched her with much curiosity as she slid the vest off of him and began to unbutton his shirt.

Regina took in the sight before her as his bare chest came into view, the moonlight glinting off of his tight muscles. She slid his opened shirt down his arms and tossed the shirt and the vest onto the floor.

Graham smiled down at her as he tugged the bottom of her white blouse from her tight black skirt. He began to unbutton her blouse, taking it off of her, and he began to work on her bra. He then threw the items onto the floor with his clothes. He leaned down and took her right nipple in his mouth, sucking on it. Graham moved so that he was lying next to her at her side. His fingers worked on her skirt, sliding it down her smooth legs. He took her lacy black panties in his hands and slid them off, as well. He tossed them onto the floor into the pile of clothes that was slowly growing. Graham took in Regina's body. She was absolutely perfect, and he wanted her _badly_.

"God, you're sexy," Graham whispered.

He undid his belt and pants, sliding them down along with his blue boxers. He kicked them off and climbed on top of Regina once again.

Regina glanced down to his fully erect cock. He had the biggest penis she had ever seen in her life. Every time that Graham entered her, he would stretch her tight pussy as if it were the first time that they had done it. She wanted Graham so badly, her entire being burned with it. She rested her head back on the bed and smiled up into his eyes.

Graham's fingers ran up her slit and found her clit, teasing it.

"_Shit_. You're _wet_ for me, Regina," he whispered to her.

He slid two fingers into her tight opening, and she let out a dark, deep moan.

She quickly quieted herself, careful not to wake up her sleeping son.

Graham's fingers slid deeper into her warm wetness, finding her G-spot, toying with it.

Waves of pleasure ran through Regina's body.

Graham began to thrust his fingers in and out of Regina's wet pussy, her hips bucking against his fingers as he did so.

"_Graham_," she whispered. "_I want you_."

He gave her a wicked grin.

"I can see that."

He withdrew his fingers from her pussy and sucked her juices from them, loving the way that she tasted. He grabbed his hardness, stroking it a few times before he rubbed it on her entrance.

Excitement and anticipation burned through Regina as she felt his rock hard cock on her pussy. She closed her eyes as he leaned down and kissed her lips again, slowly entering her. Her wetness allowed him to do so easily. Regina's hands made their way up to Graham's back, scratching him as he entered her. Regina spread her legs a bit to allow him full access. He thrust once, and he was fully inside of her. She felt the head of his cock slam into her cervix. Regina jumped and cried out a little as she felt her vaginal walls _stretch_ with his girth.

"You're so _tight_, Regina. I'll have to do something about that," he teased.

His thrusts weren't violent, but were soothing and gentle. His shaft rubbed over her G-spot perfectly in this position, and Regina's body was reacting already. Wave after wave of pure pleasure swam through Regina's entire body – from her head down to her toes.

Graham's breathing grew heavier with each thrust. He reached up and brushed a piece of her hair away from her beautiful face as his lips found hers once again.

Regina felt as if she had died and gone to heaven. He wasn't merely fucking her, as he usually would. No. This time he was indeed making love to her. She could feel it.

"You're so _beautiful_, Regina," he whispered.

Regina felt warm inside, but not from the liquor and from having Graham inside of her. She felt so much _love_ for Graham, and she wanted so badly for him to know how she truly felt. Her hips bucked some more to meet his thrusts. Her hands made their way from his back down to his tight ass. She squeezed it, pulling him deeper inside of her.

"I… I…"

Regina couldn't get out her words. The pleasure was too much for her to handle.

"You what?" Graham whispered to her.

Regina couldn't respond as she felt her climax coming on already. She tried to hold back, but she couldn't.

"_Graham_…"

She managed to utter his name as her body took control of her, _earth-shattering_ orgasm taking over Regina's entire being. Her tight pussy clamped down hard onto Graham's extremely hard shaft.

"_Holy shit_," Graham groaned out a little louder than he should have.

Her orgasm fueled his. His balls tightened, and he felt himself spill his seed deep inside of Regina's pussy.

Regina let out another loud moan as she felt his hot seed fill her completely. Graham collapsed on top of her, both of them trying to catch their breaths.

"I… I've _never_ came that quick before in my entire life," he whispered in her ear.

Regina caressed his head as he rested it on her sweat covered breasts.

"Graham," she whispered. "I love you…"

Graham thought that he had heard wrong for a moment until he lifted his head to gaze into her beautiful brown eyes. His heart skipped a beat.

"I love you, too, Regina."

It had taken _so_ much for Regina to finally admit how she felt, and for him to feel the same way caused a tear to fall down her right cheek.

Graham was quick to wipe the tear away. He grabbed her and gave her the kiss of the century.

Regina felt _happiness_ in this moment that she hadn't thought that she could ever feel again. She was indeed truly happy. She finally felt like she was _home_.


	2. Chapter 2

Graham suddenly woke up and opened his eyes. He blinked twice. It was still dark in the room, and he sat up to glance over at the alarm clock which sat on Regina's nightstand. It was almost 3:00 A.M. Graham sighed and rolled over onto his side, facing Regina. She was fast asleep, her back facing him. Graham leaned up on his left elbow and watched her for what seemed like the longest time. The words that Regina had spoken earlier echoed over and over again in Graham's mind.

'Graham… I love you.'

She had whispered the words so softly that at first, he wasn't sure if he had heard her correctly. Graham loved her more than anything. Sure Regina was moody and could sometimes be hard to deal with, but when he was around her, he felt happiness that he'd never felt around anyone else. He watched her breathe in and out. She was sleeping so soundly, and even though he couldn't see her face, Graham knew that she looked absolutely _beautiful_ in the moonlight which was still coming into the room through her bedroom windows.

Not long after they had made love, Regina had changed into the lacy black nightgown that she knew Graham loved ever so much. They had curled up together and fell asleep, but at some point, Regina must have rolled over, moving out of Graham's arms.

Graham lifted the covers and peeked underneath. Her short nightgown had risen up over her ass a little bit, giving Graham a perfect view. She wasn't wearing any panties, and he could feel the blood beginning to rush into the shaft of his cock from pure _excitement_. Regina turned him on so badly, and he couldn't help himself. Their lovemaking had been short, and he needed _more_ of her. Regina would have to wake up in a few hours to get ready for work and to get Henry off to school, and he wondered if she'd be angry if he woke her up. Graham stroked his hardening arousal a few times before he decided to make his move.

Graham moved closer to Regina, still resting on his elbow. He breathed in the scent of her hair, and a smile formed on his lips. God, she smelled like _heaven_, and he pressed a soft kiss to her head. Graham gently moved his free hand underneath the covers, finding her thigh and placing it there. He gave her thigh a gentle _squeeze_, but Regina didn't move. She was still out cold.

Graham wasn't sure how many drinks Regina had consumed before he had gotten to the diner, and he hoped that she wouldn't wake up grouchy and hung-over. He also hoped with his _entire_ being that her words were true and not drunken talk. He wanted her so _badly_ to love him back, and when she had said those three words to him, he felt as though he had died and gone to heaven.

Graham slid his hand up her smooth, tight thigh. He took the silky fabric of her nightgown and pulled it all the way up over her ass, exposing her completely to him. When she still didn't move or respond, he moved his fingers down to her exposed pussy. He touched the entrance to her vagina, and she was still wet from earlier. Graham began to feel a bit nervous all of a sudden. He _desperately_ wanted to make love to her again, but he was afraid that she would become furious with him if he woke her up this early in the morning.

He slowly slid two fingers into her wetness. God, she was wetter than he had thought. His fingers slid easily into her until they were knuckle deep inside of her pussy. Regina let out a soft moan, and Graham _froze_. He didn't move an inch, but when Regina didn't move or make another sound, he began to slowly move his fingers in and out of her. He could feel more wetness building up inside of her, and he was quick to find her G-spot, knowing exactly where it was.

Regina jumped a bit as he touched her special spot, and she rolled over, looking at him.

"Graham?"

She whispered his name, and it sounded so sexy.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

His fingers slid out of her as she rolled over, facing him. She blinked a few times, staring at him in awe.

"I couldn't sleep," he replied, not knowing what to say.

He was so very afraid that she would throw him out or say something nasty, but she didn't. Instead, Regina grabbed his face and kissed him, her tongue sliding into his mouth. Graham moaned into the kiss, and he could feel his heart beginning to pound in his chest.

Regina had been sleeping so soundly, but what a wonderful way to be woken up. She could feel her juices flowing from her pussy onto the sheets, and she wanted Graham so _badly_. She hadn't had her fill of him earlier, as they both had cum so quickly. Her fingers made their way through Graham's locks of hair, and she pulled the strands hard, knowing that she was probably hurting him. Their kiss deepened, and Regina pushed Graham from his side to lie back on the bed, climbing on top of him. Regina pulled away from the kiss and stared down into Graham's beautiful eyes, her legs straddling his body. He was sweet perfection, and her body burned with arousal.

She took Graham's already hard cock into her hand and began to jerk him off, teasing him. Her thumb toyed with the sensitive part of his shaft up near the head of his cock, a place that she knew far too well that he loved to be touched. Graham let out a soft moan as she did so. Regina smiled a playful smile, and she let go of his cock.

"_Regina_…"

Graham whispered her name, but he was quick to quiet himself as she moved down his body, no longer straddling him.

Graham wasn't quite sure what was to come next, but he was quick to find out. Regina rarely gave him head, but he knew in this very moment that she was about to do so.

Regina took Graham's hardness into her hand once again and brought her head down to it. His cock was as long as her face was, and the thought made Regina let out a soft giggle. Regina flicked her tongue across the sensitive spot on Graham's shaft, causing him to buck his hips at the touch.

"Fuck, yes, Regina," Graham breathed out.

His whisper both soothed Regina and fueled her carnal hunger. Regina massaged his special spot with her tongue before she took Graham's cock into her mouth. He let out a moan, and she slid him deeper inside of her mouth until his penis touched her throat. He tasted heavenly, and she began to move him slowly in and out of her mouth.

Saliva was building up around his hardness, lubricating him ever so much. Her tongue danced across the head of his cock every few seconds before it would be forced back in to her hit her throat.

Graham closed his eyes and bucked his hips as she did this, sending his cock as far into her mouth as it would go. He began to fuck her mouth, and he loved every single second of it. She was driving him insane with excitement, and he needed her.

After a while, Graham's cock ramming into her throat began to hurt her, and Regina pulled his cock completely out of her mouth, saliva dripping down her chin. His hardness glistened in the moonlight, her saliva covering him completely. She climbed on top of Graham yet again, straddling him, and she slowly slid his cock back into her _soaking_ wet pussy.

Despite their previous lovemaking, Regina's pussy was_ tight_, and she could feel him stretch her vaginal walls. Her extreme wetness mixed with her saliva on his cock allowed him to slide into her with ease, and pure pleasure made its way through her entire body down to her toes.

"_Graham_…" She whispered as she closed her eyes.

Graham's hands made their way to Regina's hips, and he dug his fingertips into her soft flesh.

Regina began to ride Graham slowly, making love to him. She still couldn't believe his words.

'I love you, too, Regina.'

Regina's soft hands held onto Graham's muscular arms for support as she began to fuck him harder. She could feel some of her juices flowing from her pussy, leaking down onto his balls. Graham's hips moved with each and every one of her thrusts, and Regina's breasts bounced as she rid him, her nipples hard little buds from her arousal and the cool air of her bedroom. His cock was hitting her G-spot perfectly; something that Graham's cock had gotten quite good at finding. Regina dug her fingernails into the flesh of Graham's arms, feeling his muscles tighten as she did so.

Graham let out a soft moan as Regina fucked him even harder. He opened his eyes and stared up at the beautiful woman on top of him. Her bouncing breasts stirred even more arousal in him. He pulled Regina down further onto him, and he took her right nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it, and he bit it, teasing her.

Regina jumped at the sudden bite, but she continued to fuck him hard, her body in frenzy that was driving her mad. Regina felt her orgasm building up already, but she didn't want to cum yet. She wanted this moment to last a lifetime. But, Graham's mouth on her nipple sent her body over the edge and she came hard, her pussy squeezing his rock hard cock once again. Regina loud out a bloodthirsty moan as her orgasm ripped through her entire being.

"_Graham_…" She uttered his name over and over again before she collapsed on top of him.

The couple was covered in sweat, despite the coolness of the air in the room. Graham's enormous cock was still rock hard. He hadn't cum yet, despite Regina's fierce orgasm. Graham tried with all of his might to hold back his own orgasm, and he moved Regina to lie back on the bed, sliding her body off of him. Her pussy leaked juices, and Graham smiled into her eyes.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet, my love."

Regina's eyes sparkled in the moonlight, and there was a look of pure satisfaction in them. Regina nodded up at him, unable to move. Her body trembled from her climax, and she gripped the sheets as if she were holding on for dear life.

Graham made his way down between Regina's legs. He spread her legs wider, gripping her thighs hard with his fingertips. His tongue found her clit and teased it, causing Regina to jump.

"No. Graham… It's too sensitive."

Graham knew that it would be after her intense orgasm, but he wanted nothing more than to drive her crazy. He also knew that she would be thinking about him all day at work today. He began to suck on her little bud of a clit, and he slid two fingers back inside of her once again. He could taste her cum which lubricated her entire pussy, and it was delicious. It was sweeter than the sweetest red wine, and he licked it from her body gratefully. Regina's pussy was a bit looser on his fingers than it had been earlier, and he loved it. He knew that his cock was big, and he knew that she had never taken a cock his size before. She had told him so several times, but he could feel it every time he'd enter her.

Regina's hips bucked as he teased her body, and she didn't think that she could handle anymore. She couldn't breathe. She arched her back and let out a dark, deep groan.

After a few minutes, Graham pulled away, knowing that her little bud indeed couldn't handle any more teasing. He climbed on top of her and slid his cock back into her. It slid in ever so easily, and he began to fuck the life out of Regina.

Regina's hands found Graham's back, and she dug her fingernails deep into his skin. She knew that he'd have marks all over his body when she was through with him, but she didn't care. He felt so fucking amazing inside of her, and that was all she could focus on. Her hips instinctively bucked to meet his thrusts, despite the fact that her body was completely exhausted.

Graham fucked Regina mercilessly, pounding into her hard and rough. He was making love to her yes, but his carnal hunger was taking over. He fucked her like a wild animal would fuck its mate. Graham grunted, and after a few second, his balls tightened and he was cumming deep inside of Regina's pussy once again.

"_Regina_…"

Graham moaned her name as he thrust a few times more into her. He was in heaven, pure _ecstasy_ taking him over completely. Graham couldn't handle it anymore as he was trembling from his own orgasm, and he collapsed on top of Regina, her breasts pushing into his chest. He could feel her hard little nipples on his skin.

"Oh my God," he breathed. "Regina… you're so fucking amazing."

His glanced up to look at her, his eyes meeting hers again.

"I love you."

Regina smiled and ran her fingers through his sweat covered hair.

"I love you, too, Graham," she replied with so much love and affection in her voice.

"So much more than words could ever express."

Graham smiled into Regina's beautiful brown eyes, and he kissed her again. He caressed her cheek as he did this, and he felt something wet on her soft skin. Graham pulled away from the kiss, and he looked into her eyes once more. She was crying. Tears fell from her gorgeous eyes.

"Regina… what's the matter?"

Graham moved from her body, sitting up. Regina stared up at him with a look that Graham's couldn't read, her tears continuing to fall.

Graham stared down at Regina with love and concern in his eyes.

She sat up, and she began to wipe the tears from her face.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you that – that I love you," she said.

Her voice was a bit shaky from her orgasm and from her emotions. Her eyes met his, and Graham brought his hand up to wipe away a few tears that she had missed.

"Regina, I've always loved you. And I always will."

Regina took his hand from her face into her own hands, and she kissed it, tasting her salty tears on his skin. She felt more _happiness_ inside of her than she had ever felt in her _entire_ life. A life that had been filled with so much pain and darkness now had the hope of a fresh start. Her life could now be filled with light. Regina's smile came of its own free will.

Graham watched Regina smile, and he smiled a loving smile back at her. He could see pure joy in her eyes, a look that he knew that he was returning in this very moment, as well.

"That's my girl. There's that smile that I adore," he said playfully as he kissed her once again.

She kissed him back, and Graham felt his heart flutter in his chest. No one had ever made him so _happy_ before, and he never wanted to leave her side. Before he knew it, Regina pulled away and glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand. Graham's eyes followed her gaze, and his jaw dropped. The clock read 4:25 A.M.

"Shit," Regina said. "I have to get up in an hour and a half."

Graham couldn't believe that almost an hour and a half had gone by since he had first looked at the clock, but it somehow had. With Regina, time _always_ flew by, no matter what. Regina's hair was a mess, and it made Graham feel good inside. He always loved seeing her like this, her makeup smeared across her beautiful face, her hair all over the place. It was something that only he could see - and Henry, of course. Regina always took so much _pride_ in how she looked and dressed, and he loved her for it. He was proud to have her as his woman.

"So, we're official now," he said to her before she could lie down once more to nap before having to wake up again.

Regina looked a bit caught off guard, but her smile returned.

"We've been official. You just didn't know it yet."

Regina shot Graham a playful wink and climbed over him to claim her side of the bed. Regina _usuall_y slept on the right side of the bed when Graham was with her. It was perfectly fine with him. He typically slept on the left side, anyway. They made a _perfect_ pair, and they both knew it.

Regina lied back on the bed, staring up into her lover's eyes.

"Thank you," she said in a loving tone.

"For what?" Graham asked in utter confusion, a smile forming once again on his lips.

"For _everything_," Regina replied.

With that, Regina rolled over onto her side, her back facing Graham yet again, and she drifted back off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun had yet to fully rise over the town of Storybrooke, and Regina jumped as the alarm clock on her nightstand went off. With a groan, she reached over and hit the off button. She rolled over onto her back. She groaned once more as she realized that it was time for her to get out of bed for the day. Had 6:00 A.M. really come that quickly? Of course it had.

Regina's body was exhausted from the night before with Graham, and she yawned. She moved her arm away from her face and glanced over to Graham. He must not have heard the alarm go off as she had. He was still fast asleep. Regina smiled as she watched him breathe in and out, and she didn't have the heart to wake him just yet. Regina rolled over and placed a kiss gently to his forehead before sitting up and climbing out of her comfortable bed. She made her way across the room and opened her closet door ever so quietly, careful not to wake Graham. She grabbed her black robe and put it on, slipping into her black bed slippers as she did so. She took one last look at her sleeping boyfriend before quietly leaving the room to wake Henry up to get ready for school.

* * *

Graham opened his eyes. Morning had come. He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the bright morning sunlight. He rolled over onto his left side and glanced at the clock on Regina's nightstand. "_Shit_," he said out loud. It was 6:30 A.M. He was _definitely_ going to be late for work today. Regina was missing from her side of the bed, and he knew that she was most likely downstairs cooking breakfast for Henry. Graham heard the shower running. It would be Henry getting ready for school. Graham figured that this would be his chance to sneak out of the house without Henry knowing that he was ever there.

Graham jumped out of bed and quickly grabbed his clothes from the pile of clothing on the floor. Regina's clothes were still there mixed in with his. Graham dressed himself as fast as possible, and he left the bedroom quietly. The shower was still running, and Graham sighed in relief. He was still half asleep. The night before had taken a lot out of him, but it had been the night of a lifetime. Graham made his way downstairs, and he turned to walk into the kitchen to say good morning to Regina before leaving for work, but before he could even near the kitchen, he stopped dead in his tracks - completely frozen.

"Sheriff? Wh… what are you doing here?"

Henry sat at the dining room table with a half-eaten plate of pancakes sitting on the table before him. Graham panicked inside. He didn't know what to say or what to do, but his words came of their own free will.

"Good morning, Henry. I… uh… I spent the night here last night."

Graham took a step closer to the boy, and he forced a smile. Oh, _this _was the most awkward situation that Graham had ever been in, and as the Sheriff of a town such a Storybrooke, he had endured many awkward situations.

"You did? _Why_?"

Henry was a bright young lad, and Graham knew that deep down, Henry knew that something was going on between Graham and his mother.

"Well, your Mother had a little too much to drink last night, and I made sure that she got home safe, but it was late, and she thought it best that I stay over."

Henry smiled and nodded to Graham.

"Well, thank you… for making sure that she got home okay. Do you want some pancakes? My Mom made plenty."

Graham's stomach was growling. After the night before, his body was exhausted, and he _could _use something to eat. Graham accepted the offer with a nod and made his way into the kitchen. He grabbed a plate from one of the cabinets and helped himself to three pancakes. He opened a drawer and took out and fork and a knife. He brought the plate over to the dining room table and sat down across from Henry.

Graham could still hear the shower running upstairs. How could he have been so foolish as to assume that it had been Henry in the shower and not Regina?

"My Mom's running late, so she's going to drive me to school."

Graham poured syrup over his pancakes and began to cut up them up.

"Well, you're lucky that I'm here because your Mother left her car at Granny's Diner last night," he said with a smile.

Just then, Graham heard the shower turn off upstairs.

* * *

Regina made her way into her bedroom wearing nothing but a towel. She had half expected to find Graham still asleep, but instead, the bed was empty. He must have left. Or so she thought. Regina dressed herself in a black skirt, red silk blouse, black dress jacket and her favorite black high heels. She made her way back into the bathroom to blow-dry her hair and fix her makeup for the day, as she did on a daily basis. Once she was done, she walked back into her bedroom, grabbed her purse and made her way downstairs.

"Henry! Let's go! You're going to be late for school!"

But, as Regina made her way around the bottom of the stairs and into the dining room, her eyes widened at the sight before her. _Graham_ was sitting _with Henry_ having breakfast.

"_Graham_. I thought that you'd left."

Graham smiled at Regina in hopes that she wasn't angry.

"I was going to, but then Henry offered me breakfast. It's a good thing I'm here, though, because you left your car at Granny's last night. So, I will drop Henry off at school and swing by the diner so you can get your car."

Regina couldn't believe her ears. Could she be dreaming? What had they discussed while she was getting ready for work?

"Oh. Well, I guess that you're my knight in shining armor, then," she said with a warm smile.

Henry didn't look one bit uncomfortable with Graham being there. In fact, he was _smiling_. Regina made her way over to the dining room table and sat down between her boyfriend and her son. Henry could afford to be a little bit late for school. He had an almost perfect attendance record, aside from a few days he'd missed due to being sick.

"Henry," she said as she placed a hand onto her son's. "Graham and I are in a relationship now."

But, the reaction that she received from Henry was one that she had _not _expected.

"I know. I've known for a while, actually. I'm ten, I'm not five," he teased.

Regina's eyes widened once again, and her jaw dropped a little bit. Regina and Graham had tried so _very _hard to be discreet about their seeing each other throughout Henry's entire life. How could he _possibly _have known?

"I've known since I saw the Sheriff sneaking out of your bedroom window a few times. He could have used the front door, you know."

Henry laughed and smiled into his mother's eyes, as if letting her know that it was okay.

"And you're okay with this?"

Regina hoped with her entire being that he'd say yes, but he didn't have to. It was quite clear to her that her son and Graham had taken a liking to each other. If Henry had to choose _anyone _for Regina to be with, it most definitely would be Graham.

"What's not to be okay with? I like the Sheriff. He's cool."

Regina turned to look into Graham's eyes, and she saw pure happiness in them.

"Why thank you, Henry. You're pretty cool yourself," Graham replied with a touch of laughter in his voice.

Regina smiled and brushed a piece of hair away from her face.

"Well, on _that _note, we'd better get going. We're all going to be late."

All at once, Graham, Regina and Henry got up from the table, and Regina took the dishes from the dining room table and carried them into the kitchen to place them into the dishwasher.

Henry grabbed his backpack and lunchbox, and Regina watched Graham and Henry make their way to the front door. She couldn't help but feel both relieved and happy at the same time. This was her _family, _and there would be no more sneaking around for her and Graham. The _one _person that they had tried their very best to hide their relationship from had known all long.

Regina followed Graham and Henry out the front door, and she turned to lock the door behind her. They all piled into Graham's Crown Victoria. Graham started the car and pulled out of the driveway. Regina sat in the front seat in silence, but Graham and Henry were making much conversation. They talked about all sorts of things in the short car drive to Henry's school. Graham pulled up alongside of the curb outside of the schoolyard and shifted his cop car into park.

"Have a nice day, sweetheart," Regina said in her most loving tone. "Thank you for being so understanding."

"I love you, Mom," Henry replied. "And don't worry about it."

Regina watched her son as he made his way out of the car and walked off to join the other children that were making their way into the building.

"We made good time," Graham said. "It doesn't appear that he's late at all."

Regina turned to gaze into Graham's eyes, and she smiled a smile that was brighter than the sun.

"Graham. I'm glad that it worked out this way. I was _so _tired of sneaking around."

Graham laughed as he shifted the car into drive, pulling away from the curb.

"You're telling me."

As Graham drove to Granny's Diner for Regina to retrieve her Mercedes, he reached over and took Regina's hand into his, giving it a tight squeeze. They sat in silence the entire way, but they didn't need words. They both knew _exactly _what each other was feeling. Graham pulled into the tiny parking lot of the diner, and he leaned over to place a soft kiss on Regina's lips.

"Have a nice day at work, Regina. I'll try to stop by on my break and bring you lunch."

Regina pulled him closer to her, and she kissed him deeper, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Oh, what a _wonderful _way to start her day. She slowly pulled away from the kiss, and grinned, showing her perfect white teeth.

"After last night, I'm sure that today will _indeed_ be a good day."

With that, Regina opened the door to Graham's Crown Victoria. She stepped out of the car onto the asphalt of the parking lot, and she made her way into her Mercedes. She sent Graham a wave, her smile never fading, and she watched as Graham backed up his car and drove off to make his way to the Storybrooke police station.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun beamed in through the large window of Regina's office. She sat behind her desk, tapping the pen in her hand on the piece of paper in front of her. She had so much paperwork to do today, but her mind couldn't focus. The only thing that she could think of was Graham. She sighed and tossed the pen aside, crossing her arms. The night before had been absolutely _perfect_, and she had never wanted it to end. A thought crossed her mind, however. Graham had mentioned that he'd try to stop by her office to bring her lunch.

Regina glanced at the clock on the wall, and it read a quarter to twelve. It was almost time for Graham's break, and the thought brought a smile to her lips. The phone beside her rang, and it caused Regina to jump. Could it be Graham calling? Disappointment caused Regina's heart to sink into her stomach as it wasn't Graham, but it was David Nolan calling about funding for the Storybrooke Animal Hospital. Regina took care of the call and hung up the phone, practically slamming it down with frustration.

The brunette crossed her arms yet again and took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She was debating on whether or not she should drive to the station and go to Graham herself, but before she had a chance to decide, there was a soft knock on the door to her office. Another smile spread across Regina's face, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Come in."

The door opened, and Graham entered Regina's office with the _brightest_ of smiles on his handsome face.

"Good afternoon, Madame Mayor."

In his hand was a single white rose, which caused Regina's smile to widen.

"Good afternoon, Sheriff," she teased. "Did you miss me?"

Graham made his way towards Regina's desk and handed her the rose in his hand.

"_Graham_… _Thank you_. You are so _sweet_."

Graham sat down playfully on Regina's desk, and he smiled into her gorgeous brown eyes. He watched her with all of his attention as Regina brought the rose up to her nose and inhaled its beautiful scent, closing her eyes as she did so.

"_Of course_ I missed you. How could I _not_?"

Regina opened her eyes and gazed deep into Graham's. His eyes were so blue – so very perfect. She didn't deserve him at all, and she knew it, but she was so _very_ grateful to have such a wonderful man in her life – by her side. She placed the rose on the desk in front of her and stood up. She walked around her desk and gently sat on Graham's lap, placing a kiss firmly to his soft lips.

"Last night was wonderful," she said as she pulled away from the kiss to gaze into his eyes again.

But, Graham didn't answer. Instead, her took her head into his hands and pulled her close for another kiss. Their lips met once more, and he slid his tongue into her mouth, caressing her tongue with his own. His fingertips danced through her silky brunette hair, and he tugged on the strands a little. The scent of her perfume was intoxicating, and he wanted her so _badly_. He couldn't wait until his shift was over to make love to her again. He pulled away from their kiss and gave her a seductive smile.

"Lock the door," he said.

Regina knew the look that Graham gave her oh, so _very_ well.

"_Graham_… _Really_? Right _now_?"

Excitement poured through her entire being, and she knew that the look in her eyes told Graham that she wanted him just as much in this very moment. She felt his hand make its way down to her ass, and he patted it softly as if telling her to do as she was told. Regina smiled a seductive smile of her own before getting up off of his lap and making her way over to the door of her office. She locked it with a satisfying click and turned to face the sexy man sitting on her desk once more.

"_Sheriff_, I do believe that this is _highly _unprofessional," she teased as she sauntered over to stand before him.

"Since _when_ do _we_ _care_ about being _professional_?"

His voice was soft and so very _seductive_ as his words came from his lips.

With that, Graham grabbed Regina by her waist and roughly pulled her close to him once again. But, this time he didn't kiss her. He took her black dress jacket into his hands and slid it from her slim shoulders and down her arms, letting it fall to the floor of her office. His hand found the buttons of her red silk blouse, and he began to undo them - one by one. Regina's black push-up bra came into view, and he reached behind her to unclasp it. He slid the opened blouse off of her, along with her bra, letting them both fall to the floor, as well. She now stood before him naked from the waist up, and he leaned forward to take her right nipple into his mouth, sucking on it hard. He placed his hands on her waist again as he did so, holding her close.

A moan escaped Regina's lips, and she closed her eyes. His mouth on her sensitive nipples made the space between her legs become wet. They hadn't had sex in her office in quite some time, and she had not been expecting this today. Graham had told her that he would bring her lunch, and she knew now that he had had something else in mind all along. Regina wasn't hungry, anyway – she was hungry with lust, her body burning for Graham to fuck her again.

"_Graham_…" she breathed. "_I want you."_

Graham's mouth moved from her right nipple to her left, giving it a gentle love bite. He loved the way her nipples hardened on his tongue, and his hands moved from her waist down to squeeze her ass through her tight black skirt.

"And you're going to have me," he said, pulling his mouth away from her breast.

Graham pushed Regina away, not so gently, and he stood up from her desk. He turned around, and with one swipe of his arm, he knocked everything that had been neatly in its place on the desk onto the floor.

The sound that the phone made as it hit the hard office floor made Regina jump. All of her papers would now be out of order, and a bit of _rage_ built up within Regina.

"Graham! What the _hell _are you _doing_?!"

But, Graham said nothing. Instead, he grabbed Regina by her arms and turned her to where her back was facing the desk, and he forced her to lie back upon it. He watched her eyes widened, and he loved it.

Regina's exposed back against the cold wood of her desk sent a chill up her spine, and goose-bumps formed on her smooth, tanned skin. Before she could say anything in protest, Graham's hands were on her skirt, and he was sliding it down her hips and down her legs, tossing it aside onto the floor. He knelt forward and took her lacy black panties into his teeth, and he slid them down her legs, as well. But, he didn't toss them aside. Instead, he placed them into the right pocket of his pants.

"For safe keeping," he teased as he shot Regina a playful wink.

Regina was now lying naked on her desk, and she watched in awe as Graham was quick to strip himself of his own clothing and boots. He had grown quite good at this, as they had had sex in some very risky places over the years. Sneaking around was a very tricky thing, but now – they would never have to sneak around again. His cock sprang free as he slid off his boxers. He was already fully erect, and Regina's eyes widened. In the sunlight, he looked bigger than ever, and she could feel a bit of her juices flow from her wet pussy onto her desk.

Graham took Regina's smooth thighs into his hands and spread them wide apart with much force. He pulled her closer to the edge of her desk and dug his fingertips into the tight muscles of her legs. He leaned down and ran his tongue up her slit, from her wet opening up to her erect bud of a clit.

"_Damn_, you're already _wet_ for me, Regina, just as I had expected."

His tongue danced in circles around her clit, causing Regina's eyes to close tight. A low moan escaped her lips, and she gripped onto her desk, nearly breaking a fingernail in the process. Her heart was beginning to pound deep within her chest, and her breathing was becoming uneven. Graham's soft tongue moved down to her entrance once more, and this time he slid his tongue as far into Regina's tight wetness as it could go.

"_Fuck yes,_ _Graham…"_

His tongue in her pussy felt so fucking _amazing_, and Regina bucked her hips to meet the thrusts of Graham's warm mouth. He moaned as he fucked her with his tongue, and the feeling it sent through Regina's body was _overwhelming_. Pure pleasure trickled down the brunette's body – from her head down to her toes, and a few beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

Graham pulled away from Regina's pussy, causing her to open her eyes in disappointment. No. He would not allow to her to cum so quickly. He loved teasing her sometimes. He released his tight grip on her thighs and saw that his fingertips had left red marks on them. He took his enormous cock into his right hand, and he began to jerk it off a little bit, getting himself more than ready to fuck her. God, she looked so fucking sexy in this position – so very _innocent_ – almost _helpless_. Her eyes held disappointment and pure arousal. He glanced down to the wetness of her pussy, and saw that her juices were leaking from her slit onto her desk.

"Do you want this cock in you, Regina? Do you want me to fuck you _hard_?"

Regina could do nothing but nod at Graham's words. She could barely breathe, let alone speak. He was feisty today, something that she hadn't seen in him in quite some time, and it turned her on even more. Her legs were still spread wide, and she loved being completely exposed to Graham. She loved him so much, and she wanted him with a burning passion.

Graham was quick to move forward and rub the head of his cock on the outside of her soaking wet pussy, lubricating himself with her juices. She was so fucking _wet_ for him, and it caused his cock to twitch with excitement. He worked his cock into her opening, and it slid in with ease. With a single hard _thrust,_ he was fully inside of her.

Regina cried out as his cock rammed into her cervix – entering her _completely_. It pained her a bit, and her eyes snapped shut. His roughness caught her off guard as the night before he had been so gentle for the most part, but now he was going to fuck her wildly, and she knew it. Her grip on her desk tightened, and she felt one of her fingernails break, but that didn't matter. The only thing that she could focus on was the feeling of Graham's cock balls-deep in her pussy.

"_Graham_…"

The way that she breathed his name was throwing him over the _edge_. Her pussy was so very _tight_, despite the amount of sex that they'd had the night before, and within seconds, he was fucking her like a wild animal. His hands found her ass, and he pulled her closer to the edge of the desk, holding onto her for dear life to make sure that she didn't fall. The sound of his cock fucking her wetness echoed throughout the office. His balls were slapping her ass and pussy as rammed his hardness into her. Graham was even more turned on by the fact that at any moment, someone could come to the door of Regina's office and overhear what they were doing.

"You are so fucking_ sexy_, Regina."

Graham watched Regina's eyelids fluttering with pure pleasure, and he knew that she _loved_ to be fucked like this. Her hips began to buck, meeting each and every one of his hard thrusts. The muscles of Graham's thighs were so very tight from thrusting, and he pulled his cock out of Regina, causing her eyes to open wide with disappointment once more.

"_Graham_… I… I was about to _cum_."

Graham let go of her ass and grabbed onto her arms, pulling her up and off the desk. She was still wearing her black high heels, and they made a clicking sound as her feet made contact with the floor.

"Don't worry, Madame Mayor. You_ will_."

With that, Graham, knelt down on the cold, hard office floor and pulled Regina down to him.

"Bend over."

The look that Regina gave him was that of utter confusion, and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"_Wh… what_?"

"You heard me. _Bend over_."

Regina narrowed her eyes at him, but she obeyed. She turned - nervously bending over on her knees, her hands resting on the floor in front of her for support. The floor of her office felt cold, but she was so hot from her arousal that it actually felt soothing to her. Anticipation built up inside of her, but before Regina could turn her head back to look at Graham, he was forcing his hardness back into her tight, wet hole.

She cried out so very loud, and her eyes were snapping shut yet again. They hadn't had sex in this position in far too long, and she wasn't used to it. His cock rammed into her cervix over and over again, and it caused her to jump. But, she was soon getting used to the feeling as his cock was rubbing over her G-spot perfectly. Juices flowed from her cunt and dripped down her legs.

Graham gripped Regina's hips and pulled her even closer to him with each thrust of his own hips. He playfully slapped her ass, and the sound that the palm of his hand made on her flesh made him smile.

"Oh yes, you _like_ that, _don't_ you?"

He knew that she did. He could see and feel the juices flowing from her pussy. His cock was having no trouble at all working in and out of her. Graham knew that he was about to cum. He could feel that oh, so familiar feeling building up within his body, and his balls were beginning to tighten.

"Oh fuck, _yes_, Regina. I'm going to cuuu…"

But before he could finish his sentence, his balls erupted, beginning to spill his seed deep into Regina. He pulled her closer, holding her there, and he could feel the head of his cock touching her cervix as spurt after spurt of hot cum shot out from his penis. His heart was beating so very hard in his chest, and he closed his eyes. He remained in this position for what seemed like minutes until he had enough energy to pull away.

Regina felt nothing but pure disappointment, yet again. She could feel his cock beginning to soften inside of her, and after a few moments, he was pulling it out of her completely.

"_Graham_…"

There was pure sadness in her tone, and she wanted… she _needed_ to cum so _badly_.

Graham was quick to turn Regina over to lie back on the cold floor. He spread her legs wide, once again, and he slid two of his fingers knuckle deep into her wetness. He found her G-spot, and with a playful smile, he toyed with it. He began to fuck her hard with his fingers. She was so very wet, and Graham was feeling daring, so he slid a third finger into her, as well. He brought his mouth down to her clit, and he teased her little bud with his tongue.

Regina's hips bucked against his fingers. Graham hadn't attempted to fit three fingers inside of her in quite a while, and it felt so very fucking _good_. She moaned, and her hands found his back, her fingernails digging deep into his skin.

"_Yes_… _Yes_… _Graham_… I'm going to cum. _Make_ me _cum_."

Graham thrust his fingers so quickly in and out of her cunt, that he almost couldn't believe his own speed. More juices leaked from her pussy, and he knew that she was right – she was about to cum. Not even a minute passed and her pussy was convulsing, tightening hard onto Graham's fingers as if her body was trying to trap them there.

Earth-shattering orgasm ripped through Regina's entire body, and she screamed out in pure ecstasy. Her body trembled, and her cum squirted from her pussy all over Graham's fingers and face. She had never cum like this before in her entire life, and she almost thought that her heart would stop beating altogether, as it was already pounding beyond belief.

Graham slowed the pace of his thrusts, and he pulled his mouth away from her clit. Her juices covered his lips and chin, and he withdrew his fingers from her wetness, wiping her cum away from his face with the back of his hand.

"_Holy shit, Regina_," he breathed.

Regina managed to open her eyes, and she drew in a deep breath in an attempt to calm her trembling body from her intense climax.

"I… I've _never _came like that before."

Graham collapsed on top of her and kissed her lips tenderly.

"I love you so much. You have _no_ idea," he whispered to her before his lips met hers again.

Regina's soul danced naked with passion, love and absolute satisfaction. Her fingers ran through his soft curls of hair, and she slid her tongue into his mouth, tasting her own cum as she did so. Her heart was still pounding within her chest, but she was now able to breathe _almost_ normally again.

Their kiss ended as Graham pulled away to gaze deep into Regina's brown eyes. There were tears in them, and he smiled down at her.

"You're an _angel_, my _Queen_."

The word _queen _had caught Regina off guard, but before she could utter a response, his lips found hers yet again, and the thought drifted from her mind. She felt such _happiness_ in this moment, and nothing else mattered but the man lying on top of her sweat-covered body.

Graham pulled away once more and turned his head to glance up at the clock on the wall. An hour and a half had managed to fly by, and Graham was way over-due to return to the station.

"I… I have to go," he said with sadness in his voice. "But, I'll be over later after my shift ends. I promise."

Regina nodded up at her lover.

"Okay, sweetheart," she replied, her voice a bit shaky.

Graham climbed off of Regina and pulled her to her feet. Regina's knees were weak, and her high heels didn't make standing any easier. She watched as Graham picked up her clothes from the office floor and placed them onto the desk for her. He then bent over to retrieve his own clothing, and he slowly began to dress himself.

Regina began to get dressed herself, still trembling, but it wasn't long before she was fully clothed once again.

Once he was fully dressed, Graham slid into his boots and bent down to make sure that they were tied properly. He turned and pressed another kiss to Regina's soft lips, smiling into her eyes as he pulled away.

"Try not to miss me _too_ much," he teased.

With that, he turned and made his way out of Regina's office. His hands made their way into his pockets, and he felt Regina's lacy panties in the right pocket of his pants, fueling a grin to form on his face as he walked out of the building, making his way to his Crown Victoria. He whistled a happy tune the entire way.

Regina didn't want Graham to go, and after she watched him leave, she turned to gaze upon the mess on the floor of her office. She didn't have the energy to clean it up. No, but she did, however, bend down to pick up the single white rose that Graham had brought to her. She once again brought it up to her nose, closing her eyes, and she inhaled its heavenly scent. She opened her eyes and walked behind her desk, collapsing into her comfortable desk chair. She toyed with the rose in her hand, not able to wipe the smile from her lips.

"I _love_ you, Graham," she whispered out loud, despite the fact that he was no longer in the room with her. "And I _always_ will."


	5. Chapter 5

The sun had finally set upon the humble town of Storybrooke. Regina was in her study, sipping on a glass of scotch and writing in her diary as she did every night when she heard the slam of a car door coming from outside of her New England manor – Graham's Crown Victoria. The white rose that Graham had brought to her earlier in the day was lying on the table in front of her. She would let it dry out a bit and then press its beautiful petals in an old book for safe keeping. Regina was quite sentimental, and the rose was very special to her being that Graham rarely brought her gifts of any kind.

A smile lit up Regina's face as she closed her journal in her lap and placed the diary and her glass of scotch on the table before her next to the single rose. She stood from her seat and flattened her short black dress with the palms of her hands before making her way from her study to the front door of her home. Not even a minute had passed when she heard the soft knock which Graham had placed upon her front door. She took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, and she toyed with her hair before opening the door to greet her lover.

Graham stood before her wearing a blue dress shirt and jeans. His hair was wet, and he smelled of cologne – a heavenly scent which fueled Regina's smile to brighten, exposing her perfect white teeth. Her eyes danced up and down his body and then back up to meet the gaze of his _flawless_ blue eyes.

"_Graham_…. you look… _so_… _so_…"

But, Regina was unable to finish her sentence as Graham moved forward and grabbed her, pulling her close to him for a deep kiss. His hands found her hair, and he ran his fingers through her soft brunette strands. She smelled of perfume, and her aroma was quite intoxicating. He felt her moan into the kiss, and his tongue roamed around her mouth. He kicked the front door shut as quietly as he possibly could, and he pushed her up against the nearest wall.

She tasted of expensive scotch – she had indeed been drinking, and this was something that stirred much _warmth _within Graham. When Regina was drunk, she was far calmer, far more fun to be around - not that she wasn't fun to be around when she was sober. Today in her office had been quite an adventure, and Graham knew that there would be far more adventures to come in their relationship. He could feel his cock hardening within the denim material of his already tight jeans, making them even _tighter_.

Regina pulled away from the kiss as best as she could while being pinned between Graham and the wall behind her. She looked up into his eyes, and she smiled the most loving of all smiles.

"_Graham_…"

Graham pressed his lips to hers once more before pulling away to gaze _deep_ into Regina's chocolate brown eyes.

"Did you miss me?"

Regina's hands made their way up to Graham's curly, wet locks of hair. She had indeed missed him, despite the fact that she had last seen him only hours before.

"_Of course_, I did. I almost thought that you weren't coming over, _Sheriff."_

Her voice was as light as a feather as she nearly breathed the words as they came from her red lips. It was obvious to Graham that she had been waiting for him as she had showered and changed into the shortest of tight, black dresses.

"I had to go home and take a shower first. I wanted to look _nice_ for you."

He said this with much pride in his voice, and Regina was quite grateful that he came. She leaned up and pressed her lips to Graham's once more, before pushing him playfully away from her and walking towards her liquor table in the entryway of her home, her high heels clicking on the hard floor of her manor the entire way. She grabbed a glass and poured the most expensive of scotches from its decanter into the glass in her hand before turning to shoot Graham a playful wink.

"Care to join me for a drink?"

Graham nodded at the offer of a drink and with that, Regina turned and walked back into her study. Graham smiled as he watched Regina walking, taking in the view of her from behind. Her body was that of a_ goddess_ – she was more than perfect, and he loved her so _very_ much. Regina's fireplace was lit, and its flames sent a breathtaking glow across the room, as if it were inviting Graham to stay. Graham shut the door to Regina's study quietly behind him and took a seat next to her on her small, ornate sofa. There was just enough room for the two of them.

Regina handed Graham his glass of scotch before taking her own into her hand once more from the table before her. She smiled into her glass as she sipped, her eyes never leaving Graham's. She watched Graham sip from his own glass, and she loved the way his 'Adam's Apple' moved when he swallowed.

Graham's eyes left Regina's and fell to the white rose on the table before them.

"You _kept_ it," she said in a loving tone. "I'd half expected you to leave it at your office."

Regina took another sip from the scotch glass in her left hand and shook her head.

"_Of course_ I kept it. It was from _you_."

Regina crossed her legs and leaned back onto the soft cushions of her sofa. She was more than content with how her life was going as of late.

"I love how much time we've been spending together. I mean… not that we didn't spend time together before, but now that we're '_official_,' it seems that we've been spending a lot more of our time – _together_," she said.

Graham nodded in agreement, his smile not fading from his face as he looked back up into Regina's eyes.

"I've been making more of an effort. I have been swamped at work with paperwork and things, but all of that can wait. I'd much rather spend my hours here – with _you_. You know that."

Graham's eyes wandered down to Regina's thighs. With her legs crossed, her already short black dress rode up her legs, giving him the _perfect_ view of her _tight_ leg muscles. His cock hadn't softened, either. It was still rock hard, and it made sitting down a bit uncomfortable. He took a longer sip from his scotch glass and swallowed it, loving the warmth that the strong liquor and the blazing fire were bringing him.

"Thank you, Graham. That means a lot to me – more than you can imagine. I've _missed_ this," Regina replied as she placed her right hand on Graham's knee, giving it a loving squeeze.

"Here's to many more nights – _together_," Graham toasted as he clinked his glass against hers.

"To _us_," Regina toasted back with another bright smile.

They both drank from their glasses, and at the same time, they placed their glasses onto the table before them.

"_Now_… For what I've been waiting for," Graham teased as he moved forward towards Regina, forcing her to lie further back onto her sofa.

"Is that _all_ that I'm good for?" Regina teased back, her smile not fading until Graham pressed his soft lips to hers once again.

Graham pressed three kisses to her lips. Her lipstick began to smear, and he smiled as he knew that it would be completely wiped off soon enough.

"Of course not, but I can't_ resist_ you, Regina. You're so fucking _sexy_. Can you blame me?"

Regina laughed as he spoke, but she was soon quieting herself as she felt Graham's strong hands making their way up both of her thighs. His right hand found her panties, pulling them aside. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her. Two of his fingers slipped into her pussy, and she closed her eyes, her head resting on the soft arm of her sofa.

"You're _wet_, Regina," Graham whispered into her ear before giving her earlobe a gentle bite, tugging it with his teeth. "You're _always_ wet for me."

Regina moaned – a deep, low moan as his fingers found the depths of her wetness. He worked _magic_ with those fingers, and he never ceased to bring her pleasure. He slowly thrust his fingers in and out of her pussy, and she slowly bucked her hips to meet his gentle thrusts.

"_Graham_…"

Graham was so _loving _– so very _passionate_ as his mouth found her neck. He was so very different than he had been earlier in the day at her office. He sucked on the soft skin of her neck as his fingers danced in and out of her vagina, and she ran her fingers through his locks of soft hair some more. Her fingernails made their way across his scalp, and she could feel herself getting even wetter.

No one in Regina's entire life had _ever_ turned her on like Graham could. Except for… Daniel, but they had never had the chance to make love before. Regina was quick to shun away the thought. _Pleasure_ took over her entire being – her bad memories drifting off into the distance like tiny seashells washing away into the waves of the ocean.

"_Baby_, that feels so _good_."

But as she spoke, Graham slid his fingers out from her vagina, and Regina's eyes snapped open with disappointment. Her eyes were glued onto Graham as she watched him take her panties into his hands and work them down her legs – down to her ankles. He backed away from her and slid off Regina's black high heels, tossing them aside onto the floor of her study. He then slid her panties from her ankles and tossed them aside, as well.

"I'm going to make you feel even _better."_

With that, he pulled her short dress up over her hips, and he moved towards her once again. He moved his mouth down to her exposed pussy, and he ran his soft, wet tongue gently up her slit and up to her little clit. He flicked the hard bud with his tongue a few times before kissing it. He firmly pressed his lips to it before allowing his tongue to caress it once more. His tongue fell from her clit down to the warm, _wet_ opening of her pussy. Her juices tasted sweeter than any wine ever could, and Graham savored the taste of her more than anything.

Regina was in _heaven_. She could feel Graham sliding his tongue as deep into her wetness as it could go, and the feelings of pleasure that were running through her body were taking her over _completely_. She closed her eyes once more, and her heart began to pound deep within her chest. It wasn't merely the fact that Graham's mouth was on her most private of areas – no. It was his _tenderness_– the loving touch of his tongue to her body that was sending her over the edge. He _loved_ her, and Regina knew this more than she had ever known anything before.

"_Graham_…" she breathed. "_I'm going to cum_."

Graham took in Regina's words, and he continued to do as he was doing, occasionally running his tongue back up to touch her clit. He knew that Regina's body was responding. He could feel her trembling beneath him, and her pussy leaked more juices. He slid his two fingers slowly back into Regina, loving the way that her vaginal walls _stretched_ against them as he did so. He found her G-spot immediately, and he merely touched it. He didn't finger fuck her hard as he normally would. His tongue slid up her slit and continued to run circles around her clit, and his fingers massaged her special spot. No. This time was so very _different_. He was making love to the woman he _adored_ more than _anything _in his life.

Graham's loving fingertips pressing on her G-spot sent Regina's body into a wild frenzy. That oh, so familiar feeling began to slowly pool deep within her abdomen, and seconds later, Regina's pussy was convulsing on Graham's fingers. She didn't cum as violently as she had earlier in the day on the floor of her office, but this feeling was that of pure ecstasy. Regina breathed hard – not uttering much of a sound as she was completely transported away. This climax was different. Both_ peace_ and pure _happiness_ were dancing through the depths of her soul.

Graham waited until Regina's orgasm had ceased before he withdrew his fingers from her wetness. He lifted his mouth from her pussy and stared down at her – the beauty that was _Regina Mills_ lying before him. She opened her beautiful brown eyes, and Graham smiled as he gazed deep into them. The light of the fire made them _sparkle_, and Graham's heart skipped a beat.

"_I love you_. I love you _so_ much, Regina."

Regina's heart was still beating so very hard in her chest, but she couldn't help but smile back at Graham.

"I love you, too. With_ all_ that I am – and I _always_ will."

Graham's cock was becoming sore as it had been firmly pressing against the crotch of his tight jeans for _far_ too long. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, and he took his hard cock into his hand, giving it a _tight _squeeze. He slid his off boots, pants and boxers, and he kicked them aside onto the floor. He loved Regina's facial expression as she eyed his hardness, knowing that it would soon be inside of her yet again.

Graham took Regina's tight dress into his hands and lifted it up her body and over her head. He reached underneath her, and he unclasped her black bra, sliding its straps down her arms and tossing it onto the floor with the rest of their clothing. He could feel that Regina's back was sweaty, and he knew that shortly, he would be quite sweaty himself. He moved forward and placed the head of his cock at her soaking wet entrance. She had cum, and once he was finished with her – she would be cumming once more.

The touch of Graham's hardness at her entrance was _intoxicating_. Regina's hands found the soft cushion of her sofa, and she dug her fingernails into the material in anticipation. He slowly slid himself deep into her, and she let out a soft moan. He was so _gentle_ – _loving_, and she _adored_ him with all that she was.

Graham brought his body down to lie upon Regina's. Her hard nipples pressed into his chest, and his mouth found her neck yet again. He tenderly nipped her neck, and he ran his tongue over the red mark it left. His cock drifted slowly in and out of her pussy - he was _passionate_. His hips worked, but his thrusts were that of pure love –_ true_ love. His cock filled her up _completely _– his soul filled up with her _love_. Her mouth found his ear, and as Regina sucked on his earlobe, Graham took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

Graham's bite, his tongue and his hot breath on her neck sent chills down Regina's spine. Her hands found his hair, and it was even wetter than it had been before – his curls now wet with sweat. She moved her mouth down from Graham's earlobe to his 'Adam's Apple,' and she licked it, running her tongue over the hard bump. She felt him swallow, and she _loved_ how it moved over her tongue.

Regina's breathing was heavy and uneven – each breath almost forced. Graham's cock ran _perfectly_ over her G-spot, and she could feel that her pussy was still pulsating over his hardness. Her body was still attempting to come down from her previous orgasm, but she could feel another one building up ever so slowly – trickling through her entire being, burning deep down into the depths of her soul. From her head down to her toes was nothing but pure _ecstasy_. Her pussy squeezed down onto Graham's cock, and she _came_. This orgasm wasn't fierce. It was almost gentle – peaceful. She felt so very _calm_ – more than she had felt in as long as she could remember, and her eyes closed as she took in the feeling of this wonderful climax – _never_ wanting to let it go. She took in the deepest of breaths and let it out as slowly as she possibly could.

Graham nearly passed out as he felt Regina's soaking wet pussy squeezing his cock as she came. His lips found hers, and he slid his tongue into her mouth, caressing her tongue with his own as he had done oh, so many times before. He never grew tired of kissing her, but he pulled away as he felt his balls begin to tighten. He forced his body up, using his arms for support. Graham closed his eyes. His cock twitched, and seconds later he was spilling his seed _deep_ into her wetness.

"Oh, _God_… _Regina_."

Regina opened her eyes as she felt Graham's hot seed fill the space between her legs completely. How could one man produce _so_ much semen in one day? Her hands found the tight muscles of his arms, and she caressed them with her fingertips. A smile formed on her lips as she breathed his name over and over again.

"_Graham_… _Graham_… _Graham_…"

Graham collapsed completely on top of Regina, and he tried to catch his breath. His heart was pounding uncontrollably in his chest. Sweat dripped from his forehead, and he opened his eyes.

Regina didn't want him to pull himself out of her. She wanted him to rest on top of her _forever_. Their hearts were both beating so very hard within their chests – and their heartbeats were synchronized, as if together – they were _one_ being.

"_I love you_…"

Graham moved his right hand up to Regina's hair. It was wet with her sweat, and he ran his fingers through her soft brunette strands. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, and allowed his head to fall onto her once more.

"_I love you_, _too_, _Regina_… _So much_," he breathed.

Regina kissed his hair, and she took in the heavenly scent of him. He was_ perfection_, and the feeling of him on top of her sated her soul more than _anything_ ever could before.

"I don't want you to leave."

Graham smiled, even though he knew that she couldn't see it from this position, but he couldn't help but smile at her words.

"I don't _have_ to leave. Henry knows about us. I can _stay_."

Regina ran her fingers through his curls some more, and she began to caress his wet forehead.

"I don't just mean _tonight_. I want you to stay _here_ – with _me_."

Graham lifted himself from Regina, and his hand found the back of her head. His blue eyes gazed_ deep_ into her brown eyes, and his smile widened.

"What are you saying? You want me to move in with you?"

Regina leaned up and pressed her lips firmly against Graham's. She pulled away, and the back of her head pressed on down his hand as she rested her head back once more against the arm of her sofa.

"That's _exactly _what I'm saying."

Graham stared at her – almost as if he was in shock, but he wasn't. He was more than _honored_ to have her ask this of him.

"Are you _sure_ that that's what you want?"

Regina bit her bottom lip nervously. She had half expected him to say no, but he hadn't – yet, anyway.

"You don't have to give up your apartment. Just say you'll stay here with me – for a while."

Graham's smiled had yet to fade. He was so very _elated_ in this moment, and he pressed his lips to hers once more before responding.

"_Of course_, I will. I'll pack up some of my things tomorrow."

Regina's heart skipped a beat and her soul danced with pure _joy_.

"You've just made me the _happiest_ woman in the world. Do you know that?"

"And, _you, _Regina_, _have just made me the _luckiest_ man in the world."

Graham climbed off of Regina and made his way over to the chair which sat in the corner of the room by the fireplace. He grabbed the soft, green blanket from the back of the chair and returned to his woman, sitting down once more onto the sofa.

Regina sat up, as well, and she brushed some wet hair away from her face that had fallen there. She moved to lean against Graham, and she smiled as he pulled her green blanket over them both.

The light from the fireplace sent shadows and designs dancing across the walls of Regina's study, and it was a beautiful sight to see. The couple sat in silence for the longest time. They didn't _need_ words. They were both where they _needed_ to be. They had each other, and that was _all_ that mattered.


End file.
